Saiyajin no Passado é Pura Confusão
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: Depois de uma típica brincadeira entre pai e filha, Vegeta se encontra num lugar totalmente estranho e ao mesmo tempo familiar. O Príncipe dos Saiyajins fará de tudo para voltar para casa, o que ele não imaginava, era a alta dose de confusão que ele criará no mundo onde ele vive; só que 30 anos antes.
1. O que faz aqui Kakarotto?

_Sexta-Feira. 8:58 P.M_; dia extremamente calmo na Corporação Capsula. Nenhum ruído, nenhum choro, nenhum grito, nenhuma explosão e nenhum... Vegeta.

Bulma ainda trabalhava duro para conseguir resolver o que a pequena Bra havia aprontado. Ainda de olho na tela no computador com seus vários cálculos, Bulma não fazia ideia se conseguiria trazer o marido de volta.

- Ai meu Kami-Sama! – Lamentava a cientista – Como vou fazer para recarregar a energia da máquina se ela não está aqui!? O que é pior! Vegeta não fará a mínima ideia de como recarrega-la!

- Acalme-se filha – O Sr. Briefs tentava inutilmente acalmar a filha que estava praticamente ficando sem cabelo – Tenho certeza que ele dará um jeito. Onde quer que ele tenha parado, ele é esperto e irá atrás de você.

Um silêncio repentino dominou o laboratório depois da fala do Fundador da Corporação Capsula. Até que:

- NÃO! – Bulma gritou logo depois desmaiando. A cientista tinha finalmente conseguido descobrir onde estava Vegeta.

_3 dias antes da tragédia_

"_Mamãae!"_ – Bra chorava descontroladamente correndo até Bulma que estava na cozinha beliscando uns biscoitos. Depois de assumir toda a chefia da Corporação, Bulma não tinha muito tempo para comer. Quando possuía a oportunidade, apenas beliscava o máximo que podia. Naquele dia, a cientista estava em um dos seus piores dias. TPM, reuniões, projetos para serem acabados ainda no final do dia e para terminar; Bra solta uma bomba.

"O que foi filha?" – Bulma logo largou o biscoito que tinha em mãos para pegar sua princesinha de apenas 3 anos que parecia que teria uma aneurisma de tanto que chorava – "Eu estou preocupada meu amor. O que houve?"

Bra ainda tentava parar de chorar sem sucesso. Bulma limpava as lágrimas da filha mas era inútil, outras vinham com mais intensidade. A menina estava tentando se controlar e tomar coragem para dizer o que tinha para ser dito.

"Discu-pa!" – Dizia a menina entre soluços – "Num foi de popósito"

"O que seu pai fez, Bra?" – Bulma soltou olhando para os lados procurando sinais de Vegeta. Ela sabia que o príncipe conseguia ser um arrogante até mesmo com Bra. E quando a garotinha corria até ela chorando, era 99% de chance do culpado ser o Saiyajin rabugento.

Aquilo só fez a garota chorar ainda mais.

"Bra!" – Bulma já estava perdendo a paciência com a pequena, aquele dia estava muito estressante para conseguir lidar com uma criança mimada e um Saiyajin sem educação.

"Eu..." – Dizia Bra entre soluços – "Que-ro papai divolta!"

_20 minutos antes da tragédia_

"Papai! Não mi pega" – Bra dizia com alegria correndo para um lado e para outro com uma das botas de treino de Vegeta nas mãos; deixando-o cada vez mais irritado.

"BRA! PARA COM ESSA BOBAGEM E ME DÁ MINHA BOTA!" - Vegeta dizia tentando pegar a menina que se escondia debaixo do sofá da grande sala principal da casa.

"Nem veeeeeeeeeeem" – Dizia entre gargalhadas a menina. Ela sabia que essa fala era do seu irmão quando reclamava de alguma coisa, e ela adorava usá-las como se soubesse o que significava.

Quando Vegeta levantou o sofá a pequena disparou para o lado esquerdo da sala, onde dava caminho até o laboratório com intuição de esconder a bota. Aquela era a manhã que o Saiyajin sempre vivia quando Bra acordava cedo. A menina sempre pegava alguma coisa de seus vestes de treino para brincar de 'esconde-esconde' com o pai.

A verdade era que Vegeta poderia muito bem pegar a pequena, e tomar a bota de suas mãos até mesmo sem tocá-la. Aquela brincadeira o irritava, mas se ele cooperasse e interagisse com a pequena de manhã, ele sabia que ficaria em paz pelo resto da tarde treinando sem ser incomodado e a noite não teria Bulma gritando com ele por fazer Bra chorar.

Ao chegar no laboratório, procurou por Bra que obviamente estava de baixo de qualquer coisa que ela conseguisse se enfiar. Acendeu as luzes e caminhou lentamente apenas seguindo até onde o Ki da garota estava.

Bra estava dentro de uma máquina sentada e com a bota entre seus joelhos. Olhava Vegeta com um olhar desafiador.

"Bra, acabou a palhaçada" – Vegeta disse seco – "Chega! Me dê logo a bota e saia daqui! Sabe muito bem que sua mãe não gosta que pirralhos entrem no laboratório!" – O Saiyajin sabia também que se Bulma soubesse daquilo, ele também iria ouvir.

Vendo que a menina não se mexia e ainda o olhava desafiando-o, caminhou batendo o pé e entrando na máquina quando percebeu que Bra correu por debaixo de suas pernas.

"Hunf" – Resmungou quando pegou sua bota no chão. Era difícil Bra de desfazer de algo com tanta facilidade a não ser que outra coisa chamasse sua atenção. O que nesse caso era verdade.

Foi quando ele percebeu onde estava. Dentro de uma máquina que ele não fazia a mínima ideia para que servia; que por acaso estava sendo carregada por um gerador ao lado, e nesse gerador estava Bra, que olhava com muita curiosidade para um grande botão vermelho.

Não teve tempo para absolutamente nada. Quando ele pensou que não seria uma boa ideia estar ali dentro ou então gritar "Nem pense em apertar isso garota insolente!", já era tarde demais. Bra apertou o botão.

Tudo começou a tremer. O grande cabo que carregava a grande máquina estourou e quando a máquina desapareceu tudo no laboratório começou a desmoronar por causa da força do impacto que a grande máquina havia feito. Depois de alguns segundos, Bra ainda olhava para o lugar onde estava vazio; onde até segundos atrás tinha uma máquina com seu pai dentro. Suja da grande poeira que estava tudo aquilo, saiu chorando num impulso sem ter certeza de contava ou não a verdade para a mãe. Chegou até a pensar em mentir, ela poderia contar a mãe que o pai saiu, destruiu o laboratório antes e não disse quando voltaria. Mas nem ela mesma conseguiria conviver com isso. Não pela mentira, mas pelo fato de que ela não conseguiria ficar longe do pai nem por 2 horas.

Bom, se tudo estava desmoronando e continuaria dali para frente dentro da Corporação Capsula, imagina só para aquele Saiyajin rabugento... que não fazia a mínima ideia de onde estava.

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Aquela garota está perdendo totalmente a noção do perigo!

Vegeta se encontrava no meio de uma floresta. Aquele local era totalmente estranho para ele, mas ao mesmo tempo familiar. Ele já esteve ali antes, mas algo havia mudado. _"O que?"_ pensou o príncipe de imediato quando sentiu o Ki de Goku _"O que o verme do Kakarotto faz aqui? Só deve ter vindo para encher minha paciência!". _Seguiu em frente esquecendo-se totalmente no momento que saia de dentro da então grande máquina que entrara depois de Bra.

O príncipe dos Saiyajins seguia em passos longos pelos arbustos até o Ki de Goku, quando parou num súbito. Olhou para uma pequena figura que carregava um grande peixe e perguntou:

- Goten!? O que faz aqui?

- Hm!? – O garoto parou ainda de costas olhando de canto – Quem é o senhor?

- Não seja retardado Goten! – Vegeta respondeu grosseiro – Alias, pouco me importa o que faz, onde está seu pai?

- Meu nome não é Goten – Respondeu o garoto, dessa vez virando-se totalmente para Vegeta – Meu nome é Goku.

Quando finalmente percebeu, Vegeta sentiu que o Ki de Goku que ele procurava, estava ali. Junto com ele. Ele não sentia a presença de Goten. Ou de outros da família dos Son. Sentiu um calafrio involuntário, finalmente percebendo do que se tratava aquela grande máquina. A máquina que Bulma tanto falava durante meses. A máquina que ela dizia ter aperfeiçoado. A máquina do Tempo.

- Ei – O garoto chegou mais perto – Está perdido? – O garoto então colocou o pé no meio das pernas de Vegeta o fazendo corar e gritar.

- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO VERME!?

- Ahhh! Você é um menino, não é?! – Perguntou inocente.

Antes mesmo de estrangular o pescoço do garoto que até aquele momento só falou coisas irritantes e gestos obscenos, o Saiyajin sentiu outro Ki; mais próximo que ele imaginava.

Era o Ki de Bulma.


	2. Uma Bulma é suportável, 2 Bulmas é demai

"_O que aquela maldita mulher faz aqui!?"_ – pensava o Saiyajin furioso. Já não bastava ele ter voltado ao passado, ele ainda tinha de encontrar Goku perdido na floresta seguido depois de sua então esposa.

Aquilo parecia uma maldição; como se Kami-Sama quisesse pregar uma peça nele e ver até onde sua paciência chegaria. Não importa como ele voltaria para seu tempo, mas ele iria fazer questão de acabar com a raça de Kami-Sama por deixar aquela barbaridade acontecer.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh! – Goku gritou assustado fazendo Vegeta olhar para trás tarde demais. Um carro havia o atropelado.

- AI MEU DEUS! – Uma voz feminina que o Saiyajin sabia que era de Bulma dizia desesperada – Você está bem!? – Bulma desceu do carro e correu até o pequeno Goku para verificar se ele havia se machucado.

- Eu estou, mas acho que ele não – respondeu o garoto apontando para baixo do carro, onde se podia ver uma mão segurando fortemente um dos pneus da frente – O bicho já comeu ele.

Bulma ficou roxa de medo. Ela não tinha nem um pingo de coragem de olhar para baixo do carro. _"AI MEU DEUS! EU ATROPELEI UM HOMEM!"_, pensava desesperada_, "Eu sou tão jovem para ser presa! Tão linda e inteligente! Não posso ser presa"_ choramingava.

- É melhor eu matar o bicho antes que ele nos coma também! – Disse Goku pegando seu Bastão Mágico e indo até o "bicho" que de repente começou a se mexer fazendo-o parar.

Vegeta até então respirava fundo para recobrar toda paciência que ainda lhe restava. Levantou-se segurando o carro com a mão esquerda e então o jogou para trás. Bulma que observou o homem misterioso se levantando e jogando seu carro indelicadamente na estrada, não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, _"... como é forte... e bonitão!_".

- Ei! Você está bem? – Perguntou Goku se aproximando mais do "bicho" e cutucando-o com seu Bastão – Acho que você matou ele...

Vegeta não prestou a atenção no que dizia o mini-Kakarotto, seus olhos estavam presos em Bulma. Era uma experiência um tanto estranha e engraçada ver a mulher com quem decidiu passar o resto da vida ainda adolescente. Ela continuava com seu mesmo rosto de sempre, só que com traços mais novos. O Saiyajin ao perceber seu estado de hipnose, endireitou os ombros e virou seu corpo para o lado que se encontrava Goku e cruzou os braços.

- Você! – Goku disse correndo até Bulma – Você saiu daquela monstro que atacou aquele homem! Por que estava tentando roubar o meu peixe!?

- Eu não estava tentando roubar o seu peixe!

- De que monstro está falando Kakarotto? – Vegeta perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha para Goku.

- Do que me chamou? – Perguntou curioso o garoto – O que é Kakarotto?

"_Grrr, infernos! Esqueci que esse verme não sabe quem sou eu"_, pensava o Saiyajin irritado.

- Qual é o seu nome? – Perguntou - Você é igual a mim, só que maior. Igual ao meu Avôzinho – disse se aproximando de Vegeta e girando a sua volta.

- Pensei que vocês se conheciam – interferiu Bulma.

- Não! Eu estava... eu estava... – "_Infernos! O que eu falo!?_" – Eu estava andando.

- Andando na floresta? – Indagou Bulma.

- Que saco, mulher! Não lhe interessa o que eu faço na floresta! Se não se lembra, você também estava na floresta!

- Ugh! Como você é grosso!

- Hunf – Respondeu dando lhe as costas. _"Essa mulher nunca mudou, é a mesma irritante de sempre"._

- Vocês se conhecem? – Essa foi a vez de Goku perguntar.

- NÃO! – Responderam num uníssono.

- Quem é você? Você é um alienígena? – Disse se referindo a Bulma.

- É claro que não seu idiota!

- Você é diferente de mim – respondeu olhando-a de cima a baixo.

- Porque eu sou uma GAROTA!

- Garota? Eu nunca tinha visto uma.

- Tá falando sério? – Perguntou incrédula – Quer dizer que nunca tinha visto uma garota, ou uma mulher?

- Não, a não ser o meu Avô. Você e ele – disse apontando para um Vegeta bem irritado – são os primeiros Seres Humanos que eu conheço.

Bulma continuou olhando para o garoto, se perguntando se ele estava fazendo algum tipo de brincadeira sem graça.

- Eu to dizendo a verdade – disse com inocência – Meu Avô me disse que se alguma vez eu encontrasse com uma garota era para eu ser muito gentil com ela.

- Olha que beleza! Pelo menos alguém aqui sabe se comportar com uma dama – disse se referindo ao homem que acabara de ser grosso - E você mora com seu Avô?

Vegeta estava finalmente ligando os fatos. _"Então foi aqui que Bulma conheceu o verme do Kakarotto...espera! Se foi aqui quer dizer...", _não teve tempo de Vegeta completar o pensamento e aconteceu. Goku havia levantado a parte de baixo da saia de Bulma deixando a mesma irritada.

- O que você está fazendo seu tarado!?

- Não... ele morreu – respondeu o garoto como se não tivesse feito nada de mais – Você tem rabo? – como Bulma não respondeu ele continuou – Eu tenho. É muito linda, não acha?

Vegeta não agüentava mais tudo aquilo. Kakarotto mais burro do que já era. Kakarotto tentando ver a bunda da 'sua' mulher (por mais inocente que fosse). Kakarotto tratando seu rabo como um objeto de beleza. Aquilo era demais. Onde estava o orgulho Saiyajin?

- Moleque, não precisa ficar aí mostrando para todo mundo seu rabo! Não seja imbecil – Vegeta o repreendeu se aproximando dos dois – Um Saiyajin não fica se mostrando.

- Um Saiyaoque? – Goku e Bulma perguntaram juntos.

"_Ugh! Esqueci que Kakarotto não sabe quem é ainda...",_ De repente o Saiyajin se lembrou de uma tarde na Corporação Capsula com Bulma.

"Haha! – _Bulma ria quase caindo para trás_ – _"Tinha de ter visto a cara dele Vegeta!"_

"_Como você é vulgar, mulher!", reclamava o príncipe "Ele merecia uma boa surra por ter feito aquilo!"_

"_Está com ciúmes é?" – provocava a cientista – "Ele tinha 12 anos, e não fazia idéia do que era uma mulher", Bulma suspirou sorrindo, "Foi tudo tão rápido! Parece que foi ontem que o conheci. Sempre me perguntei o por que ele era tão forte para um menino. Tirando aquele rabo dele! Nunca passaria na minha cabeça que ele era um Saiyajin, ainda mais que eu nem sabia que essa raça existia"_

"_Porque vocês terráqueos não passam de vermes inferiores. Poucos sabem de nossa existência" respondeu provocando de volta._

"_Hunf! Já que nós terráqueos não passamos de vermes inferiores" respondeu Bulma irritada dando ênfase no 'vermes inferiores', "Nós não nos envolvemos com seres que se acham superiores!" levantou-se do sofá deixando o Saiyajin sozinho na sala; sem ter noção que ali seria sua cama por pelo menos 5 dias. _

"_Hunf..."_ lamentava o Saiyajin. _"Preciso tomar cuidado com o que eu falo... mais que droga!_", de repente Vegeta se perguntava como seria dali para frente. Bulma o viu, e Goku também. Isso mudaria muito o futuro? Será que isso iria interferir muito? Se Bulma o conhecesse agora, será que ela se apaixonaria por ele depois? Ela o reconheceria quando ele chegasse a Terra não? E aí? "_Eu poderia ir embora antes que eu fale algo de errado", _isso não daria certo. Se Vegeta fosse embora agora sem explicação, ela o veria anos depois e o reconheceria. E se ela fosse atrás dele? _"Não..."_ pensava frustrado. Ele poderia matá-la se ela fosse atrás dele. Era doloroso admitir a si mesmo que ele seria capaz de matá-la... na época que ele chegou na Terra. Seria perigoso. Não, ele não poderia ir embora. Não agora_. "E depois... eu preciso dela e do velho para arrumar aquela máquina para eu voltar para o futuro.._. _pensarei nas conseqüências depois_".

Ainda na dúvida sobre o que faria, resolveu que aguentaria o 'burro do Kakarotto' em quanto ficasse por ali. Ainda mais porque ele não queria arriscar deixar aquele garoto burro com Bulma; não depois do que ele viu com os próprios olhos.

- Pensei alto demais... esqueçam – respondeu num resmungo. Se ele achava que Bulma deixaria aquilo barato, ele estava enganado. Ela era mais observadora do que ele imaginava.

- Hum... Ei, por que vocês não vem até minha casa? – Perguntou o garoto puxando Bulma; que ainda se perguntava sobre o motivo daquele homem suspeito estar ali; fazendo Vegeta trincar os dentes – Eu quero ser muito gentil com você. Venham! – Disse soltando Bulma; para pegar seu peixe e olhando amigavelmente para Vegeta.

- Espere só um pouco! – respondeu Bulma pegando um objetivo no bolso.

- É o Radar do Dragão? – Vegeta fez sua pergunta transparecer mais como uma afirmação. Arrependeu-se de imediato por não ter segurado a língua.

- Como sabe sobre meu Radar do Dragão? – Perguntou Bulma assustada.

- Eu só... Ugh! Adivinhei!– respondeu grosso fazendo Bulma desconfiar.

- Você é um espião? – Perguntou chegando mais perto do homem que ainda nem sabia o nome – Acho que não – disse com um sorriso zombeteiro – é baixinho demais.

- O QUE!? COMO OUSA ME CHAMAR ASSIM SUA BRUXA!?

- AHHHHHHHHHHH VOCÊ É UMA BRUXA!? – Goku ficou em posição de combate.

- Não! – Respondeu Vegeta e Bulma de repente mais irritados com o garoto burro do que com um ao outro.

- Não sou espião coisa alguma! Agora porque não me deixa em paz e siga o pirralho? – o Saiyajin esbravejou.

- Hunf, é isso mesmo que vou fazer! Uma garota como eu não dá importância para caras como você – disse com raiva lhe dando as costas fazendo Vegeta bufar.

"_Que garota irritante! Fala mais alto igual a... Ugh! São a mesma pessoa", _pensou irritado. Goku a essa altura já estava com seu peixe novamente em mãos e começava a caminhar até a Montanha Paozu.

- A propósito – dizia quanto andava – Como vocês se chamam?

- Eu me chamo... eu me chamo... – Bulma engasgou.

- Não vai responder?

Vegeta olhou-a disfarçadamente e percebeu que ela não se sentia confortável com aquilo. _"Mulher estranha"._

_- _Me chamo Bulma...

- E você? – Bulma perguntou num tom normal para Vegeta; como se eles não tivessem se estranhado desde a primeira olhada.

Vegeta pensou por um momento antes de responder.

- Er... é...Tama. – Respondeu suando frio.

- HAHAHAHAHA! Vocês tem um nome engraçado! – Goku ria muito.

- Por isso que eu não ia dizer nada! Ugh! – grunhiu - A propósito como você disse que se chamava mesmo bobalhão?

- Me chamo Son Goku, mas prefiro que me chamem somente de Goku.

Bulma percebeu Vegeta a olhando e o pegou no flagra. _"Ele não para de me olhar. Com certeza deve me achar bonita como todos. E... ele tem o mesmo nome que o gato do papai... que engraçado"_. Vegeta virou o rosto rubro.

Depois de uma longa caminhada, chegaram até a casa onde morava Goku. O pequeno deixou seu peixe do lado de fora e entrou na casa convidando as 2 primeiras pessoas que ele conhecia na vida.

- Esperem só um pouquinho... – Disse correndo até um criado mudo onde se encontrava uma Esfera do Dragão de 4 estrelas.

- O meu Avô tá falando... – Disse sobre a Esfera estar brilhando.

- Você não disse que seu Avô estava morto? – Bulma perguntou logo depois reparando o objeto brilhante – Eu não acredito! É uma das Esferas do Dragão! – Disse surpresa chegando perto da esfera.

- Não chega perto do meu Avô! – Goku disse bravo.

- Não seja burro, pirralho! É uma Esfera e não seu maldito Avô! – Vegeta interferiu na conversa; sua paciência já esgotada.

- Não fale assim com ele! O Avô dele morreu! – Bulma repreendeu Vegeta.

- O meu também morreu – Vegeta zombou.

- Mais como você é enfezado! – Bulma estava altamente irritada – Dá para ver porque não tem namorada! Quem te aguentaria?

- HAHAHAHA – Vegeta pela primeira vez ali naquele tempo, caiu na risada.

- Você contou alguma piada? – Goku perguntou inocente – Por que ele está rindo?

- Porque é um idiota.

- Olha como fala comigo, mulher! Não sabe com quem está falando!

- E nem você sabe com quem está se metendo! – grunhiu.

- Poupe-me de suas babaquices.

"_Idiota, se acha o máximo",_ Bulma pensava com ódio, _"Nunca conheci um cara tão irritante!"._

- Ei! O meu Avô ainda brilha... – Goku falou vendo que precisaria apartar aqueles dois.

- Hum... deve ser porque está perto das outras Esferas – Bulma retirou mais duas Esferas do Dragão de sua bolsa e mostrando a Goku; esquecendo-se totalmente de sua raiva por um momento – Viu que legal? Eu achei as minhas duas em casa. Fiquei curiosa para saber o que era, e descobri que são Esferas Mágicas...

- Esferas Mágicas? Como assim?

- São...

- Ao todo são sete Esferas do Dragão. Junte elas e vocês invocarão Shen Long e poderão fazer um pedido – Vegeta cortou Bulma já dando um resumo de tudo como se tivesse escutado aquela frase milhares de vezes na vida; o que era verdade.

- E precisa dizer as palavras mágicas para invocá-lo... – Bulma ignorou a interrupção de Vegeta.

- Assim: 'oh! Apareça oh Shen Long' – Vegeta cortou ironizando a fala da invocação.

- Como sabe de tudo isso? – Perguntou irritada.

- Assim como você, também sei pesquisar – Vegeta respondeu sem hesitar. Talvez não seria tão difícil esconder sua identidade por ali.

Não, seria muito difícil. Vegeta conhecia muito bem Bulma, e sabia que aquela altura, depois de tudo que tinha falado até aquele momento, ela suspeitava dele. O que resultaria em mais brigas futuras. _"Pelo menos não dormirei no sofá aqui"_, pensou com sarcasmo.

- E o que você quer pedir Bulma? – Goku perguntou animado.

- Eu quero pedir um namorado gentil e bonito! Quero pedir um Príncipe para eu namorar! – Bulma disse feliz e radiante fazendo Vegeta engasgar com a própria saliva – Ah, sim! Poderia me dar a sua Esfera?

- Não! – Disse Goku bravo – É um presente meu!

- Ah! Sério? – Disse sedutora e levantando um pouco sua saia – Se quiser tocar... – Não teve tempo de terminar, pois um Vegeta rubro e raivoso tinha abaixado a saia de volta.

- PARA DE SER VULGAR MULHER! COMO SE ATREVE A SE MOSTRAR PARA O KAKAR-... GOKU!? – Vegeta dominado pela emoção não havia calculado o valor de seus atos.

- E quem é você para me dar ordens seu bruto!? – Respondeu num mesmo tom. – Sai de perto de mim! – gritou rubra com a proximidade.

- Hunf – _"Como é vulgar...", _Vegeta pensava com raiva; fazendo uma nota mental para acabar com Bulma por tudo que ela havia feito com Goku quando retornasse para o futuro.

– Olha, porque não procuramos as Esferas juntos? – Bulma ignorou Vegeta totalmente dando atenção a Goku - Você poderia ficar mais forte viajando pelos lugares comigo!

- E eu ficaria tão forte e sábio como meu Avô?

- Claro! Você só fica nessas montanhas! Você poderia conhecer a cidade e lugares novos e aprender coisas novas. E poderia até lutar com monstros! O que me diz?

-Tá legal... mas eu guardo a minha Esfera.

- Claro! Mas depois vai me emprestar, tá? – Respondeu sedutoramente fazendo Vegeta bufar.

- Tá!

"_Que bom! Vou poder realizar meu desejo! E ainda terei um guarda-costas de brinde! Será que esse resmungão vai junto? Ele não parece imprestável... Não! Não! Ele é irritante e mau-criado! Não quero ele junto!... Mas é tão bonito... e musculoso... deve ser muito forte...",_ Bulma pensava.

- E você? Vai junto? – Perguntou Goku a Vegeta.

O Príncipe ponderou por um momento. Não seria ruim e nem bom. Seria tedioso tudo aquilo. Mas o que mais ele poderia fazer até que tudo se resolvesse? O único capaz de lutar contra ele num treinamento seria Goku, Gohan ou Trunks. Aquilo estava fora de cogitação. Trunks e Gohan nem existiam e Goku ainda tinha um poder de luta incrivelmente baixo. Pedir ajuda ao Sr. Briefs não adiantaria sem Bulma. Ela criou aquela joça sozinha e sua capacidade mental era além da de seu pai. O que mais ele poderia fazer? Assim, embarcar em uma das aventuras de quando sua esposa ainda era adolescente, "_Infernos!"._ Ele já tinha ouvido várias histórias que ela lhe contava, mas era difícil ele prestar atenção em alguma. Ele se arrependia de não ter prestado atenção. Agora tudo seria uma caixinha de surpresas. Ainda mais que ele estava ali, interferindo na história original e mudando totalmente o rumo.

- Vou – Respondeu seco.

- Acho melhor passarmos a noite aqui – Disse Bulma ainda maravilhada com as Esferas que brilhavam muito – Está escurecendo, é perigoso sair a essa hora. Vamos em busca das outras Esferas logo que amanhecer.

- Tem medo do escuro? – Provocou Vegeta.

- Não. Tenho medo de você deixar eu ser devorada por um dinossauro, o que seria um desperdício – respondeu dando-lhe as costas e indo para fora da casa.

"_Idiota",_ os dois pensaram o mesmo um do outro.

- Ei, tem uma cama a mais no outro quarto... era do meu Avô. Você pode ficar lá – Disse Goku.

Vegeta nada respondeu, apenas seguiu para o quarto e antes de se deitar observou pela janela disfarçadamente.

Bulma estava parada olhando para a floresta até que jogou uma de suas capsulas que logo se transformou numa casa; entrando logo depois.

"_Típico"_ pensou o Saiyajin.

Mesmo não admitindo, o Saiyajin estava impressionado com tamanha coragem de Bulma. Quantos anos ela tinha? "_15, 16 anos?",_ pensava. E ali estava ela, se aventurando atrás das Esferas sem se importar com perigo algum ou dormir sozinha. Ela era totalmente independente e corajosa. Corajosa ao ponto de enfrentá-lo. Ela poderia não saber, mas ele sabia que essa seria a 2° vez que ela o enfrentava sem medo algum apesar de seu olhar assassino. Não que suas discussões diárias não contavam, é que o príncipe contou apenas uma vez: quando eles se conheceram e ela o enfrentou. E aconteceu de novo. Isso fez o príncipe dar seu clássico sorriso de canto. _"Só pode ser uma bruxa..."_ suspirou.

Naquela noite, Vegeta havia sonhado com sua rotina diária: Bulma, Trunks, Bra e Sala de Gravidade. Ele daria tudo para voltar logo para o futuro, onde era seu lugar.


	3. Maldito Kakarotto!

- Bom dia! – Goku murmurou com entusiasmo para um certo baixinho que continuava em um sono profundo. Vegeta estava embrulhado em um pequeno lençol na ex-cama de Son Gohan, e parecia muito confortável ali.

Confuso do porquê "Tama" continuava dormindo, Goku começou a achar que ele até estaria morto se não reparasse sua respiração. Até que: cansado de tanta demora, Goku gritou "Bom Dia", fazendo Vegeta pular da cama e logo bufar ao ver quem havia perturbado seu sono.

- O que você quer, verme?!

- Já amanheceu. Não vamos atrás das Esferas do Dragão?

- Só depois de eu ter meu sono! – grunhiu deitando-se na cama novamente ; puxando o lençol como uma criança birrenta e ficando de costas para Goku.

- Mas você está acordado.

Vegeta limitou-se a responder, quanto mais ele falasse mais tempo demoraria para o maldito calar a boca. Agora que ele estava finalmente compreendo os fatos. Aquilo não era um pesadelo. Ele estava realmente na casa de Goku e tinha mesmo viajado no tempo. Por um momento ele achou que iria abrir os olhos, acordar em seu quarto, tomar um banho, tomar café para depois treinar como todos os dias. Em certos dias, sua lista diária era atrasada por conta de Bra e suas brincadeiras de criança. E por causa de uma de suas brincadeiras, ele estava ali pagando o preço. Não que ele culpasse a filha caçula por estar ali, na verdade, ele se culpava por não ter acabado com a maldita brincadeira antes que Bra apelasse para vencer. Lembrar da princesa Saiyajin o fez suspirar. _"A essa hora ela deve estar deixando Bulma louca. Pelo menos não estarei alheio aos seus escândalos e choros"_.

Goku continuava ali esperando que seu convidado acordasse, e percebendo que não seria deixado em paz, Vegeta levantou-se e saiu do quarto pisando forte deixando o garoto para trás falando sozinho.

Não deu nem 2 minutos e o Saiyajin começou a gritar.

- CADÊ A COMIDA DESSA CASA?!

- Não fui caçar ainda. Achei que iriamos atrás das Esferas ao amanhecer, então deixei para caçar no caminho – respondeu Goku confuso pela fúria de "Tama".

- Caçar!? – Vegeta repetiu incrédulo a palavra que mais lhe chamou a atenção.

- Sim. É assim que me alimento. Você não se alimenta?

- Claro que me alimento, verme! Mas eu não caço!

- Vai ter que caçar se quiser comer.

- Imagina eu, o príncipe dos Saiyajins caçando! – respondeu com raiva – E como ousa dizer que só vou comer se eu caçar?!

- Ahh já sei! Não sabe caçar não é? Tudo bem, eu não sabia também, foi meu Avôzinho que me ensinou.

- É claro que sei caçar!

- Mas você disse...

- NÃO INTERESSA!

- Kami-Sama! É impossível dormir com tanta gritaria, mesmo dormindo do lado de fora! – Bulma apareceu na cozinha ainda vestindo um pijama – Será que vocês só sabem revolver as coisas gritando? – murmurou estranhamente calma.

- Sei resolver as coisas numa luta também – Goku respondeu sorridente sem entender o nível da situação.

- Poupe-me de suas mentiras Kakar-...Goku – Vegeta se corrigiu com raiva – Você nunca venceria uma luta contra mim.

- Veremos a resposta lutando – respondeu com entusiasmo fazendo Vegeta sorrir torto.

- É um desafio?

- Sim!

- CHEGA! – Bulma gritou – Vocês só sabem gritar e falar de luta! Desde que conheci vocês, seus malucos, só escuto isso! Que tal assim: comemos e vamos logo atrás das Esferas? O que me dizem?

Vegeta cruzou os braços com sua carranca de sempre enquanto Goku ficou pensativo.

- Mas eu não cacei ainda...

- Ugh! E quem disse em caçar? Vamos na minha casa, lá tem muita comida.

- Casa!? Onde você tem uma casa? – Goku perguntou surpreso.

- Lá fora.

- Mas só existe a casa do meu Avôzinho, como você mora aqui e eu não sabia?

- Não é uma casa onde eu more, é apenas uma cabana da minha Cápsula Hoi-Poi.

- Ahm?

- Vem cá que eu te mostro! – Disse puxando-o até o lado de fora. Vegeta apenas os seguiu.

Depois vários minutos explicando o que faziam as Cápsulas Hoi-Poi e dizendo novamente para Goku que ela não era uma bruxa, ela, Goku e Vegeta fizeram uma excelente refeição com direito até guloseimas. Bulma ficou pasma com tamanha fome dos dois; achando até que eles acabariam com todo o estoque. Como podia caber tanta comida no estômago deles?

- Bom, acho que está na hora de irmos – Todos deixaram a casa e Bulma fez a mesma ser novamente uma Cápsula; pegando outra logo em seguida revelando sua motocicleta.

Bulma fez com que Goku se sentisse a vontade e conseguiu fazê-lo subir no passageiro e depois olhou para Vegeta com uma expressão inocente mostrando que havia se esquecido totalmente dele. O mesmo não era tonto, ele podia saber muito bem o que ela pensava.

- Posso ir mais rápido do que essa sucata – Respondeu se aproximando da motocicleta; mantendo a pose de braços cruzados.

- E por acaso você tem uma moto melhor do que a minha? – Perguntou já sabendo que a sua seria a melhor.

Vegeta apenas sorriu orgulhosamente de canto e flutuou; fazendo Bulma e Goku o olharem incrédulos.

- Você pode voar! – Goku murmurou sem acreditar.

- E você não? – respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Meu Avôzinho nunca me ensinou essa técnica. Não sabia que existia.

Vegeta não conseguiu responder. Aquilo tudo era inacreditável. Goku tinha pelo menos seus 12 anos, e ele não sabia voar e seu Ki era muito baixo. Até mais baixo do que um Saiyajin de terceira classe. Quando o príncipe tinha apenas 6 anos, ele já dominava perfeitamente a técnica de voo. Suas técnicas de lutas eram as melhores, seu Ki era tão alto que fazia Guerreiros da Elite Saiyajin terem inveja, e seu nível aumentava a cada ano. Eram diferenças monstruosas que nem precisavam ser calculadas, era mais do que obvio que o príncipe dos Saiyajins seria mais forte que um guerreiro de terceira classe. Como isso era possível?

"_Kakarotto não passa de um fracote. Mal sabe usar seus poderes, e não faz a mínima de quem é",_ pensava Vegeta com amargura, _"Como esse insolente de classe baixa que não sabe nem voar conseguiu se tornar tão mais forte do que eu_?"

- Qual o caminho? – Vegeta perguntou indiferente para Bulma. Assustada com a educação repentina, a adolescente pegou seu Radar e mostrou a onde estava a Esfera mais próxima.

- Espero que você pilote essa porcaria no máximo, pois não tenho paciência de voar devagar – Bulma revirou os olhos.

- Pois bem, Senhor Realeza. Estarei acelerando – Respondeu em tom de deboche dando a partida na moto. Vegeta ficou atônico com a frase. "_Senhor Realeza?_", pensou enquanto voava na mesma velocidade que a moto de Bulma ia, "_Ela me chama assim... quando está brava...espera! Como assim? Essa 'Bulma' não me conhece! Por que ela me chamou assim?"_

- Por que me chamou assim? – Indagou depois de uns minutos de um confortável silêncio.

- Assim como? – O olhou confusa.

- "Senhor Realeza" – A ênfase fez Bulma rir.

- Por que está rindo!? – Perguntou irritado.

- Eu ouvi você se auto declarando príncipe hoje de manhã. Se acha que vai conseguir algo comigo assim, está enganado. Vou pedir um príncipe ao Shen Long. Um legitimo. Que me trate como princesa e seja muito educado. Eu nunca teria nada com um baixinho tão mau humorado e irritante como você – cuspiu as últimas palavras.

Isso fez Vegeta rugir muito alto e virar seu rosto para o lado oposto onde corria a moto. Era melhor ele não discutir. Não era preciso que Bulma soubesse que ele era de verdade um príncipe. Seria mais um piso em falso, e ele teria mais consequências para frente.

Bulma não se abalou com o rugido. Ela estava meio que se acostumando com o jeito daquele homem pavio curto. O segredo era ignorá-lo o melhor possível. Se é que ela conseguisse. Quando menos esperava, a adolescente se pegava olhando para o homem de cabelos rebeldes. Sem educação ou não, estranho ou não, ela não poderia ignorar sua beleza. Seus músculos eram tão torneados que marcavam sua camiseta marrom, e apesar dos jeans relaxados, era possível ter noção que suas coxas e pernas eram definidas. Em outras palavras, ele era gostoso. E além disso, ela poderia notar traços chamativos em seu rosto. Talvez ele poderia ficar até mais bonito se desmanchasse aquela carranca que ela via desde que o conheceu. "_Ugh! Preciso parar de pensar nisso!_", discutia consigo mesma, "_Eu nunca teria nada com um cara tão sem noção!_".

- Ei! Parem! O que é aquilo? – Goku falou pela primeira vez desde que partiram.

- O que? – Bulma perguntou parando a moto.

Parados no meio da estrada, Goku desceu rapidamente e correu até ao bicho que havia chamado sua atenção: uma tartaruga.

- Não me diga que vai comê-lo – Vegeta falou em um tom novo, chamando a atenção de Bulma. Era impressão dela, ou ele achou graça naquilo? "_Maluco"_ pensou.

- NÃO! POR FAVOR! – Gritou a tartaruga com medo do garoto que estava a sua frente – Dizem que sou muito ruim de se comer!

- Você não parece mesmo apetitoso – Goku finalizou.

- Vocês poderiam me ajudar? – Perguntou a tartaruga – Estou tentando voltar ao mar faz um ano. Eu me perdi dos meus amigos quando estava colhendo cogumelos, e até então nunca achei o caminho de volta.

- Não podemos. Estamos indo para o lado oposto do mar – Bulma respondeu.

- Mas eu quero ajudar! – Goku se pronunciou decidido.

- Bom, problema é seu! – Bulma ficou irritada – Eu irei atrás das Esferas do Dragão.

- Bom, então tchau – Disse pegando a tartaruga e colocando nas suas costas – Tchau Tama – E seguiu em frente.

Bulma estava prestes a subir novamente na moto e continuar sua jornada decidindo se ia ou não chamar Tama para ir junto, quando lembrou-se que a Esfera de 4 estrelas estava com Goku. "_Que saco!" _pensou desanimada_ "Isso só vai atrasar o meu pedido...". _Quando percebeu Goku já estava tão na frente que ela mal podia vê-lo.

Aquela discussão só fez Vegeta bufar demostrando sua impaciência com aquilo tudo. Foi quando reparou melhor a tartaruga nas costas de Goku. _"Espera... não é aquele bicho do velho tarado?"._

- Espera! – Ouviu Bulma gritar – Eu vou com você!

Vegeta ficou para trás olhando Goku seguindo em frente enquanto Bulma ia desesperada até a moto para segui-lo. Antes de dar a partida, ela olhou para ele.

- Você não vem?

Aquilo fez o Saiyajin a olhar intensamente. Por um momento, ele achou que estava de volta em casa. Aquela era a frase que Bulma usava com ele quando queria muito alguma coisa e não desistia até ver seu príncipe dizer 'sim'. E o jeito que ela o olhou...

Era estranho dizer que aquela garota 'ainda' não era a sua Bulma. Não que ela não fosse. Mas ali, naquela época, ela não fazia ideia de quem era o Saiyajin. Aquilo fez ele sentir um vazio por dentro. O que ele não daria para sair daquela tortura e voltar para casa. Era ridículo pensar que ele estava ali a dois dias; dois dias que pareciam meses. De repente, Vegeta teve um pensamento novo. Aquela era a primeira vez que o Saiyajin não reclamava sobre não estar treinando. Estar ali junto de uma Bulma que não o conhecia era mais incomodo do que ficar sem treinamento. Mas é claro que ele, o príncipe dos Saiyajins não admitiria isso nem a si mesmo.

- Vou – Respondeu seco.

Todos seguiram em direção ao caminho mais próximo ao mar. Vegeta sabia que a casa do Mestre Kame não era longe dali, e se continuassem naquela velocidade demorariam horas. Resolveu pegar Goku e Bulma com as mãos e leva-los voando. Goku na hora começou a dizer frases como "_Uau! Estou voando!", "Puxa! Preciso aprender essa técnica!", "Aí, caramba_!" fazendo Vegeta revirar os olhos. Lidar com o verme do seu ex-rival ainda pequeno não era nada empolgante. Bulma por outro lado, só reclamava fazendo Vegeta desligar sua cabeça para não ouvir os insultos que ela fazia por ele fazê-la deixar sua moto no meio da estrada, _"Como se ela precisasse daquela moto inútil. Aquilo nem corre!"._

Em poucos minutos todos chegaram na casa do Mestre Kame. Vegeta largou todos ali, ainda em uma altura considerável; fazendo todos caírem de cara no chão.

"_Grosso!",_ Bulma protestou mentalmente o olhando feio.

- Onde estamos? – Goku perguntou mais para si mesmo.

- Essa é a casa do Mestre Kame. Eu moro aqui. – respondeu a tartaruga – Como sabia onde eu morava? – perguntou a Vegeta fazendo Bulma e Goku olharem para os dois de maneira curiosa.

Aquilo pegou Vegeta de surpresa. "_Inferno! Os trouxe aqui e esqueci que eu não poderia saber onde levar essa maldita tartaruga! O que eu falo?"_ pensou desesperado. Aquilo não era nada bom. Cada hora que passava, Goku e Bulma, ou melhor, somente Bulma – se Vegeta dissesse para Goku que ele era Kami-Sama, ele acreditaria - percebia que ele escondia muita coisa. E não demoraria muito tempo para ela pegá-lo desprevenido e conseguir tudo o que queria saber.

- Eu te trouxe aqui, não trouxe? Então cale-se – Respondeu de maneira grosseira.

- Eu agradeço – A tartaruga não se incomodou com o jeito hostil do homem que o ajudou.

- Hunf.

- Esperem só um momento – A tartaruga se virou para Goku e Bulma – Gostaria de apresentá-los ao Mestre. Como vocês se chamam?

- Meu nome é Bulma.

- O meu é Goku!

- É um prazer – Respondeu indo em direção a porta da casa – O meu é Umigame.

Vegeta finalmente desceu parando um pouco a esquerda da porta se encostando ali mesmo. Enquanto isso, Goku estava ansioso para conhecer o tal mestre que não conseguia ficar quieto fazendo Bulma lhe dar um tapa.

- Olá! – Disse um senhor aparecendo na porta – Eu sou o Mestre Kame – O mestre perdeu o foco quando reparou Bulma, e logo foi indo para cima – E quem é você, belezura?

Vegeta não perdeu tempo. Ele sabia do que era capaz o velho tarado. E logo lhe deu um soco fraco fazendo o velho cair de cara do chão.

- Ai! – Exclamou – Você é muito forte, meu rapaz – Aquilo tudo fez Bulma olhar com uma cara de interrogação para Vegeta.

- Hunf... não usei nem metade do meu poder, velho tarado – Respondeu rude.

O mestre resolveu não se pronunciar. Ele finalmente pôde sentir todo o Ki que emanava em Vegeta. Ele sabia que aquele homem misterioso era muito poderoso. Sentiu um calafrio. Ele nunca havia conhecido alguém tão poderoso. Aquilo estava fora de sua imaginação. _"Mas quem é esse homem?"_ indagava o mestre.

- Bom – Tossiu o mestre – Eu queria agradecer vocês por terem trazido Umigame de volta para casa. Eu gostaria de lhes presentear.

- Com o que? – Goku perguntou curioso.

O mestre assoviou alto mantendo seus olhos no céu; fazendo todos olhar. Até Vegeta ficou curioso e olhou também. Demorou uns segundos e de repente todos começaram a achar que aquele velho era maluco. Até que viram algo vindo muito rápido. Vegeta já conseguia ver da onde estava que se tratava de uma Nuvem Voadora. Ele já havia visto Goku e Goten usá-la e não se conformava com a paciência deles em usar aquela nuvem tão lenta.

- Aqui está ela – disse o mestre – Quem foi que te trouxe até aqui Umigame? – Perguntou o mestre a tartaruga.

- Foi aquele garotinho – apontou para Goku.

- E eu? – Reclamou Bulma – Eu também ajudei!

- Você nem queria ajudar – retrucou a tartaruga ganhando um olhar assassino da adolescente.

- Depois eu vejo o que posso lhe oferecer – Disse o mestre com malícia e chegando bem perto de Bulma – Talvez se você me mostrasse... – Ele não teve tempo de concluir, pois Vegeta estava ali outra vez. Dessa vez o mestre sumiu.

"_Grrrr! Eu ODEIO esse velho tarado! Não sei o porquê Bulma nunca deixou eu matá-lo"_ pensou o Saiyajin com raiva. Todos olharam preocupados para o lugar onde 'estaria' o Mestre Kame, mas tudo que viam era Vegeta com uma expressão de ódio mas tanto ódio que uma veia saltava de sua testa. Quando percebeu que todos os olhavam, resolveu soltar.

- Não se preocupem – respondeu com um sorrisinho sínico – Ele voltará daqui a pouco.

Não deu nem dois segundos e algo caiu como uma explosão atrás da casa. Quando todos foram olhar, era o Mestre que estava em um estado de dar vergonha.

- Você está bem Mestre? – Perguntou Umigame.

- Estou sim... ai!

- Hunf... Ninguém mandou ser tão tarado! Devia aprender como tratar uma dama. Isso é uma vergonha para alguém que seja Mestre – Bulma disse com raiva – Devia saber que meu guarda-costas nunca deixaria qualquer um se aproximar de mim.

- GUARDA-COSTAS!? – Vegeta e Goku disseram juntos.

- É, ué! Tama é um cavalheiro. Então eu deixei ele ser meu guarda-costas – Disse dando de ombros.

- DESDE QUANDO SOU EMPREGADO SEU MULHER?! – Vegeta ficou com raiva.

- Desde que eu disse que você é – retrucou a garota se aproximando de Vegeta. Os dois ficaram próximos um do outro. Parecia que iriam se atacar ali mesmo, só os olhares queimavam uma ilha inteira.

E então, alguém quebra aquele clima pesado.

- O que é um guarda-costas? – Goku pergunta inocente - fazendo todos o olharem atônicos - e quebrando aquela tensão.

- Você é bem burrinho... – Umigame se aproximou de Goku.

- Bom – recuperou-se o mestre – Essa aqui é uma Nuvem Voadora – disse se aproximando na pequena nuvem amarela - Ela é muito veloz. E muito eficiente. Mas... – interrompeu-se – apenas quem um coração puro pode conduzi-la. Por exemplo... – Disse subindo na nuvem e se espatifando no chão; fazendo com que Bulma risse muito da situação.

- Eu vou tentar! – Goku disse subindo.

- Tome cuidado... – O mestre não pôde terminar a frase, pois ele tinha visto com seus próprios olhos alguém ficar de pé na nuvem.

"_Nunca conheci alguém com um coração tão puro quanto desse garotinho",_ ponderou _"Eu posso sentir um grande poder oculto dentro dele. Sem dúvida alguma ele é um garotinho muito forte e bondoso_".

- Que legaaaaaaaaaaaaal! – Disse conduzindo a nuvem por todo o céu; com sua velocidade incrível.

- Eu quero tentar! – Bulma disse fazendo sinal para que Goku voltasse. Vegeta riu, fazendo a garota evitar olhar para trás para não socá-lo.

Goku desceu da nuvem dando espaço para Bulma subir. O mestre estava prestes a se aproximar para ajudá-la – do jeito dele – mas quando notou que Vegeta estava ali – de repente – resolveu que não queria levar outro tabefe.

Bulma subiu até a nuvem sem trabalho algum, muito surpresa ao ver que seus pés estava em cima das mãos de Vegeta, e ele a carregava sem esforço algum. Mais o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi que ele nem tentou fazer nada impróprio. Todos os homens com quem ela convive – exceto Goku, graças a sua ingenuidade - tentam de algum modo tirar uma lasquinha dela. E aquele era o primeiro que não tentou absolutamente nada. De repente veio em sua cabeça que desde que ela estava com 'Tama', todo homem que tentou fazer algo impróprio, ou ela tentava algo para conseguir o que queria, o ser masculino levava uma bela surra. A adolescente não conseguia compreender aquilo. Eles mal eram amigos, por que ele a defendia daquela maneira? _"Uma hora eu preciso saber quem ele é de verdade... Não sei porque mas tenho um pressentimento que ele não é quem diz ser_", pensou evitando olhar para baixo. Quando colocou seu primeiro pé na nuvem ela se soltou, logo depois caindo em braços fortes.

- Eu tinha certeza que você não conseguiria – Vegeta disse não conseguindo segurar a satisfação – Vulgar como você é, impossível.

- Ugh! Cala a boca seu grosso! – Respondeu com raiva se desfazendo dos braços dele. _"Será que ser linda é crime?"_ pensou com desgosto.

- Seu coração não é puro, Bulma – Goku disse com os braços trás da cabeça.

- Não enche!

- Ei, velho – Vegeta se direcionou para Mestre – Isso aí no seu colar é uma Esfera do Dragão?

Bulma pegou seu Radar do Dragão e depois olhou para colar do Mestre Kame. A localização estava logo ali, e ela nem tinha percebido.

Antes do mestre responder, Vegeta já tinha retirado a força o colar que nem o Mutenroshi tinha percebido; e tacou em direção de Bulma.

- É uma Esfera de três estrelas! Olha Goku! – Bulma disse entusiasmada.

- Ahhh! – O garoto respondeu contente – Agora já temos quatro Esferas!

- Não tem nada. Eu não dei ele para vocês– O mestre disse descontente com a falta de educação daqueles jovens – A não ser que você faça valer a pena – chegou perto de Bulma balançando suas mãos. Nisso, Bulma deu um belo tapa no Mestre deixando uma grande marca no seu rosto. Antes de continuar com mais um argumento ele olhou para Vegeta e resolveu não arriscar.

- Er... Podem ficar – Disse fazendo Bulma e Goku gritarem em comemoração.

Depois daquilo tudo, Bulma, Goku e 'Tama' seguiram em direção a próxima Esfera do Dragão. Goku em sua Nuvem Voadora e Bulma sendo carregada por Vegeta.

- A próxima Esfera fica bem ao Oeste, vamos demorar uns dias para chegar lá...- Bulma disse analisando o Radar do Dragão enquanto sobrevoava.

- Claro que não! Eu posso aumentar a velocidade da minha Nuvem Voadora! – Goku falou – Ei, Tama, você consegue voar mais rápido?

- Hunf... posso voar muito mais rápido que essa droga de nuvem – respondeu.

- Que bom! Então, como está tarde, vamos parar em uma ilha qualquer para descansar, e amanhã de manhã continuamos. Se formos rápidos, poderemos ter nossa quinta Esfera ainda amanhã! – concluiu contente.

Enquanto sobrevoavam o mar aberto, Goku avistou uma ilha e todos foram daquela direção. Quando chegaram, Vegeta e Goku checavam o local enquanto Bulma examinava suas cápsulas.

- Vamos acampar? – Goku perguntou.

- Claro que não. Uma garota como eu não costuma dormir em qualquer lugar.

- E como vamos fazer? Não tem casas aqui. É deserto.

- Esqueceu das cápsulas?

- Não vai me dizer que tem outra casa aí dentro dessas coisas? – Goku perguntou pasmo.

Bulma jogou uma de suas cápsulas que se transformou na mesma casa que usara noite passada.

- Tem certeza que você não é uma bruxa ou algo assim? – Goku resolveu se certificar que não seria comido pela casa.

- Se quer dormir aí fora, fique aí – Respondeu mas percebeu que o garoto foi entrando; ainda atento.

- Vai ficar aí fora também? – Bulma perguntou delicadamente a Vegeta.

- Aqui fora que eu não durmo – foi o jeito dele dizer 'sim'.

- CARAMBA! Ficou dia aqui dentro! – Goku olhava tudo com uma curiosidade tremenda.

- Você não conhece eletricidade? Não sabia que você fosse tão alienado... – Bulma percebeu que a televisão estava ligada e que Vegeta já estava sentado na mesa mexendo no controle. Concluiu que ele não era como o garotinho das montanhas. _"Agora pelo menos sei que ele é da cidade, pelo jeito_" pensou. Foi quando sentiu um cheiro nada agradável.

- Que horror! Esse fedor é seu? É bom tomar banho antes de ir jantar, hein! – Bulma chegou perto do garoto que agora olhava a televisão com curiosidade fazendo Vegeta grunhir vários "Sai da frente, verme!".

- O que é banho? – Isso fez Bulma e Vegeta ficarem até roxos.

- Bom – Bulma pôs as mãos na cintura e disse – Vá para o banheiro, eu vou lá te esfregar.

- O QUE!? – Vegeta soltou incrédulo.

- Qual o problema? Ele nem sabe o que é um banho. Se eu der um sabonete para ele é perigoso ele comer – concluiu indo até o banheiro.

- Você é uma mulher muito vulgar! – Vegeta falou um pouco alto – O pirralho pode se virar sozinho!

- Desde quando esfregar uma criança é ser vulgar? – cruzou os braços – Não vejo nada demais – disse sem se importar com a grosseria repentina de 'Tama' e seguindo até o banheiro.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Goku deixou o banheiro nú segurando a toalha na cabeça fazendo Vegeta bufar. _"Kakarotto, seu maldito. É vulgar desde criança_!". Segundos depois, uma Bulma muito assustada deixou o banheiro indo em direção onde Goku entrou. De repente Vegeta teve pensamentos um poucos obscuros. _"O que será que houve naquele banheiro para ela sair daquele jeito? Eles demoraram muito... Eu ouvi conversa, mas nada de interessante. Será que perdi algo? E se... MALDITO KAKAROTTO! Será que era isso que ela escondeu de mim?"._

De repente Vegeta se lembrou de uma manhã de Natal quando ouviu Bulma no telefone.

"_Ahhh, cala a boca Kuririn!" – Bulma respondia num tom um pouco grosseiro e ao mesmo tempo envergonhada do que quer que o amigo tinha dito._

_Aquilo tinha despertado uma curiosidade em Vegeta que estava passando pela grande sala da Corporação Cápsula indo em direção a cozinha para fazer um lanche da tarde. O Saiyajin disfarçou e entrou na cozinha se encostando na parede para ouvir a conversa._

"_Você sempre tem que me lembrar disso... Sabe, eu tento esquecer! O duro que sempre que eu vejo ele, eu me lembro, e é irritante! Foi a pior coisa que já fiz na minha vida!" – Bulma se lamentava – "Agora eu estou com o Goku na cabeça... aí que vontade de ir aí de dar um soco Kuririn!" – A cientista disse com raiva._

_Vegeta ficou mordido de curiosidade de saber do que eles estavam falando, mas sabia que se perguntasse a mulher iria lhe encher a paciência perguntando "como ele sabia disso" e "por que ele estava espionando"._

Sem pensar duas vezes, o Saiyajin entrou no quarto sem bater, e viu Bulma ainda em choque sentada na cama com Goku ainda se enxugando.

- O que houve? – 'Tama' perguntou não conseguindo disfarçar a raiva que sentia naquele momento por Kakarotto. Se antes ele achava que já odiou aquele 'verme', agora ele sabia que nada era comparado ao ódio que ele começou a sentir naquele momento. Vegeta tinha fome de sangue naquele momento.

- O rabo dele é de verdade – Bulma murmurou ainda atônica.

Aquilo fez Vegeta ficar tremendamente confuso. Algo ocorreu no banheiro, e ela estava preocupada com um rabo?

- O que tem o meu rabinho? Todo homem têm – Goku disse olhando para Vegeta – Menos o meu Avôzinho e o Tama, mas eles são diferentes.

- Diferente aqui é você! – Bulma grunhiu.

- Você está assustada por que ele tem um rabo? – Vegeta perguntou se sentindo um pouco envergonhado.

- E você não acha estranho? Eu hein! Vocês homens parecem que não ligam para nada que seja diferente! – Disse se retirando do quarto – E você trate de tomar um banho também! – grunhiu fora do quarto para 'Tama'.

Vegeta ficou petrificado no lugar com os pensamentos a mil. Então nada ocorreu no banheiro. Nada que ele tinha imaginado. Goku era mesmo inocente. Ele jurava que aquela inocência era falsa para ele conseguir o que queria. Foi então que ele se lembrou que Goku era assim até os dias atuais. No seu tempo. Como ele não se lembrou? A raiva era tanta que ele nem conseguiu pensar direito. _"Hunf..."_ pensou enjoado, ele já estava até planejando como mataria Goku quando ele voltasse para seu tempo.

Mais um dia havia se passado ali no passado. As Esferas em breve estariam todas reunidas. E Vegeta ainda não tinha conversado com a garota para pedir que arrumasse a máquina do tempo. Ele sabia que precisaria da confiança dela. E ele sabia como conseguir. "_Me sinto no inferno..."._

Naquela noite, Vegeta resolveu sair quando todos estavam dormindo profundamente. Levantou voo e foi em direção a máquina do tempo. Depois de 40 minutos de voo, ele a achou e a transformou em cápsula. Depois levantou voo novamente, dessa vez na direção Oeste.

Depois de mais uns minutos de voo – Vegeta não fez questão de usar sua alta velocidade – ele parou em frente ao local onde estava com uma vontade imensa de entrar. Ficou ali sentado em uma grande árvore observando a Corporação Cápsula. Ele sabia que seria inútil entrar ali. Tudo que encontraria seria seus sogros malucos.

"_É bem diferente isso aqui...",_ comparou com a Corporação do futuro, que era 3 vezes maior que aquilo tudo. E depois olhou para o local onde ficaria sua Sala da Gravidade que já fazia uns anos que era embutida com a Corporação. Ali no momento, não havia nada a não ser grama.

Voou para mais perto da Corporação. Ele sabia que não poderia ser visto ali, então não hesitou. Viu duas sacadas com as portas de vidro sem cortina do lado direito. Não havia nada lá a não ser uma cama e um guarda-roupa. Aqueles dois quartos eram os quartos de Trunks e Bra. É claro que possuía muito diferença no seu tempo. Bulma havia aumentado quase 2 vezes mais o quarto das crianças, mas mesmo assim era impossível não reconhecer. Depois de quase 15 minutos ali parado apenas observando, tomou coragem e foi para o lado esquerdo da Corporação e parou na sacada. Por algum motivo, a grande porta de vidro estava destrancada.

Entrando no quarto um pouco hesitante, ele sabia de qual cômodo se tratava. O quarto dele e de Bulma. Apesar das paredes rosas, pôsteres de banda, bichinhos de pelúcia para todo canto, ele não teria dificuldade de reconhecer aquele quarto. Deitou-se ali na grande cama king-size cheio de ursinhos e adormeceu.

Amanhã seria o dia que ele conquistaria a confiança de Bulma e voltaria para casa, ou ele não se chamava: o grande Príncipe Vegeta.


	4. Eu sou um gênio!

- EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! – Bulma reclamava olhando para o computador; pegando outra xícara de café. Desde que Vegeta viajara para o futuro, a cientista não fez nada além de trabalhar no laboratório para ver o que podia fazer, e quando tinha tempo, ainda consolava a pequena Bra.

Tudo que a caçulinha fez nos últimos 3 dias era chorar, chorar e chorar. E tudo que se podia ouvir entre seus soluços era: "eu matei papai", "papai sumiu", "papai foi sequestrado". E a coisa só piorou quando Trunks resolveu explicar o que houve com o pai.

- Bra! Pare de chorar! To ficando com dor de cabeça! – Reclamou o adolescente com ambas as mãos tapando os ouvidos.

- Culpa minha! – Bra tentava se controlar, ainda soluçando – Papai foi Terra do Nunca e num volta mais!

- Ele não foi para a Terra do Nunca! E o Peter Pan não existe! – Depois daquilo, a garota abriu um berreiro maior.

Trunks não se abalava muito com toda a história. Ele sentia falta do pai, mas sabia que uma outra ou outra a mãe daria um jeito de trazê-lo de volta, por isso resolveu nem se preocupar. A notícia boa daquilo tudo, era que ele podia treinar na grande Sala de Gravidade e usá-la com a gravidade que quisesse sem seu pai exigindo que aumentasse. A notícia ruim era que ele preferiria mil vezes os pais brigando do que o choro da Bra. Nada era comparado ao som agudo daquele ser pequeno – fazendo o adolescente andar de fones de ouvido pela casa o dia todo.

O Sr. Briefs fazia o possível para ajudar a filha nos projetos da Corporação Cápsula. Enquanto ele continuava com seus projetos inacabados, ela poderia dar atenção somente ao problema de Vegeta. E quando dava tempo, ele ia ajuda-la no que quer que ela precisasse.

Naquele dia ensolarado de segunda-feira – que por acaso era feriado na Capital - , não havia nada melhor do que sair e aproveitar o sol. Trunks foi para a casa de Goten 'estudar'. Bom, pelo menos essa foi a desculpa dada para ele livrar a cabeça de histerias e treinar um pouco com o melhor amigo. Bra tinha sido levada ao parque pela Avó. A pequena não queria sair de casa, mas seu Avô lhe prometeu que quando ela voltasse seu pai estaria de volta; fazendo a menina correr porta a fora puxando a Avó com toda a força.

- Bom, a casa está vazia – O Sr. Briefs disse entrando no laboratório.

- Que bom! – Bulma suspirou – É difícil se concentrar com a Bra perguntando o tempo todo pelo Vegeta e brigando com o Trunks.

- Se você encara 'esguelando' como 'perguntando', tudo bem – O Sr. Briefs disse para acalmar aquela tensão. Bulma riu. – Nem você chorava tanto quando eu viajava a negócios.

- Acontece que eu sabia que no fim de semana você estaria de volta – Bulma respondeu mais calma. Era bom se abrir um pouco – Já Bra... não posso culpá-la. Eu deveria ter trancado o laboratório e não deixá-lo aberto.

- Não se sinta culpada. Foi uma brincadeira de criança – Bulma então se virou da cadeira para olhar o pai.

- Eu sei, mas acha que o Vegeta vai achar isso? Kami-Sama! Já imagino o que vou ouvir quando trazê-lo de volta – Bulma lamentou-se – Grosso como é, terei que esconder a Bra por uns dias até ele se acalmar.

Depois daquela brecha, foi quando o ex-Presidente da Corporação viu o que a filha tanto fazia no computador.

- Você não ia recarregar a máquina?

-Ahm? É sim! – Bulma se virou novamente para o computador, e começou a digitar; mostrando ao pai seu plano – Mas como eu recarregaria se a máquina está no passado? Então, eu montei outra máquina do tempo, um pouco mais veloz e potente, e com uma bateria mais durável. Ela pode fazer até 4 viagens seguidas! – Disse orgulhosa.

- Mas Bulma... – O Sr. Briefs ponderava – Estamos falando de dimensões não estamos? Se você ir ao mesmo tempo que Vegeta está, você não vai encontrá-lo. Você estaria em um outro passado. No final das contas, isso não daria certo – Bulma ficou pensativa, e começou a mexer novamente no computador fazendo umas alterações.

- Papai, o senhor ainda tem o protótipo da primeira máquina? A minha está toda alterada com meus novos cálculos e peças.

- Não salvou um modelo de emergência? – Perguntou com reprovação.

- Eu salvaria se não estivesse estressada. Tudo isso está fazendo eu perder a cabeça - choramingou.

- Eu acho que devo tê-lo no meu computador... – Não terminou a frase e Bulma já tinha saído em disparada do laboratório.

- Ela não muda nunca – disse com um sorriso. Em 15 minutos Bulma estava de volta. E para a surpresa do Sr. Briefs, ela estava tão radiante que não escondia o sorriso do rosto.

- Vamos começar isso tudo de novo... – Disse energética, colocando todos os dados antigos da Máquina do Tempo e fazendo uma junção com sua parte alterada – Se isso der certo, vou trazer Vegeta de volta ainda hoje!

- O-o-que pretende fazer? – gaguejou o cientista intrigado – Bulma, não tem como viajar por outra dimensão...

- Eu sei, papai! Eu sei – cortou – Eu tive uma ideia que pode funcionar, só o computador dirá.

Antes que o Sr. Briefs dissesse alguma coisa, Bulma soltou um gritinho de alegria e começou a pular.

- EU SOU UM GÊNIO! – gabava-se.

- O que você fez Bulma!?

- Bom – Disse com entusiasmo – Eu fiz uma versão melhorada da Máquina do Tempo, mas com as mesmas peças da antiga. E graças aos dados gravados pelo computador que a máquina que o Vegeta viajou, eu posso usar esses mesmos dados na nova máquina e ir exatamente na mesma dimensão que ele está – Disse orgulhosa de si mesma – Meu amor, estou chegando!

- Puxa... Que incrível filha – O Sr. Briefs disse orgulhoso – É melhor comer um pouco agora. Aí depois que terminar, você vai.

- Papai, já está pronta. Eu vou agora – Disse retirando seu jaleco e indo até a porta de saída – Eu vou tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa limpa, estou horrível. Sairei em seguida.

- Vou preparar um lanche para você

- Ok – E subiu para o quarto.

_"Aí Kami-Sama...",_a cientista pensava aflita, _"Espero que Vegeta não tenha arranjado muita confusão e nem alterado muita coisa... Só consigo pensar nele me vendo naquela época. Só de imaginar..."_lamentava-se.

Bulma tomou um banho rápido – bem atípico – pois estava muito ansiosa para trazer o marido de volta para casa. _"É um resmungão mas... É impossível viver sem aquele Saiyajin",_pensou sorrindo. Colocou uma roupa confortável - calça jeans e camiseta – e desceu até a cozinha. Fazia dias que ela não comia direito, mas naquele momento a ansiedade era tanta que a fome passava despercebida.

- Você vai agora mesmo? – O Sr. Briefs perguntou quando viu a filha entrando na cozinha. Ele queria se certificar – Você está tão cansada Bulma, não quer dormir hoje e ir amanhã?

- Não papai... quanto mais cedo eu for, mas rápido isso tudo acaba – Disse bebendo um suco – Além do mais, está difícil controlar a Bra. Só o Vegeta mesmo.

Depois de um lanche rápido, Bulma desceu novamente até o laboratório com seu pai e transformou a Máquina do Tempo n° 2 em cápsula.

- Vamos lá fora – disse convicta – Ah, papai – Bulma o chamou quando estavam chegando ao quintal – Por favor, não fale a Bra onde eu fui, tá? Diga que fui para qualquer lugar, e que volto bem mais tarde.

- Pode deixar – O Sr. Briefs respondeu se afastando um pouco quando Bulma lançou a cápsula – Tente voltar logo.

- Voltarei –_"Se o Vegeta não me der trabalho por lá"_acrescentou mentalmente entrando na máquina.

- Boa sorte! – Gritou o Sr. Briefs quando viu Bulma desaparecer com a máquina. E então, não tinha mais nada na sua frente a não ser sua mulher e sua neta que observavam tudo do portão principal.

Enquanto Bulma tentava ajeitar um problema no passado, ela deixava outro no futuro.

Pobre Sr. e Sra. Briefs...


End file.
